Think
by nymph x
Summary: Kari, Tk, and Sora think about Matt and Tai's realtionship. *shounen-ai* extreme sora bashing...which BTW i'm not usually in to. i think i was having a bad day ^_^


Author's Notes:Warning! This story is Yaoi (boy/boy relationship)  
It's my debut fic! TK, Kari, & Sora express their feelings about Matt and   
Tai's relationship. I BEG OF YOU- REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon and it's characters do not belong to me (::sobs::) used   
without permission but with respect????(don't hurt me!)  
  
  
  
  
TK  
  
Big bro; You've always watched over me. I'm grateful, if you hadn't been here   
with me I might not have survived. Even if Tai was around, I don't think he could've   
protected me as good as you.   
Tai; I'm just a little kid but I'm pretty sure I know what's going on; you're Matt's   
guardian angel, just like me and Angemon. Or at least Kari and I think so. Sora got really   
mad when she heard us talking about it though, It's obvious even to us that she likes you.   
Now that we're all a year older I think I understand a lot more about you guys. Yesterday   
when I was playing in the park with Kari, I saw you put your head on Matt's shoulder   
while he was playing his harmonica. You both looked so happy; it made me feel happy   
too.  
  
  
Kari  
While we were in the digital world, TK and I staid up really late one night and   
talked about you and Matt the whole time. I hated it how you would fight all the time, TK   
said he hated it how Matt lost to you all the time. I never would have guessed that you   
and him would end up like this though.   
It's pretty weird how all of us- including you, Matt- thought that Sora and Tai   
were destined to be together. I'm kinda glad it was you instead, you treated me more like   
I was you're age- even though I cried when you said that Tai probably wouldn't defeat   
Myotismon- it made me feel special, because you treated me like I belonged in the group.   
Thanks, Matt.  
  
  
Sora  
I'm sorry Matt but I don't understand. I don't understand how Tai could love you   
instead of me; it's me who carries the crest of love after all. I think you're the only person   
in the world that I honestly can say I hate. I didn't even realize you had taken him from   
me until the day we reunited with him on top of spiral mountain. He never said anything   
to me, I'll bet he didn't even notice me. After all, you were the one that held him in your   
arms.   
Taichi Kamiya, I'm starting to wish that I never met you. Being in the digital   
world for so long and having to watch as you two slowly fell in love hurt me. I wish that I   
would've just let you two fight instead of try to stop you, maybe then one of you would   
have killed the other and I wouldn't have to sit there and wait as my heart broke. We   
were meant for each other, but I guess you never saw it.  
  
  
Matt  
Hey, I know how mad Sora is, but frankly I don't give a damn. And I know for   
sure, you don't either. I've never been so happy before. When I'm with you I forget about   
all of my problems. You've saved my life so many times I don't think I could ever repay   
you. Do you remember when we were stuck on that frozen island and got into a huge   
fight? Remember how the ledge broke under us and you reached down and grabbed my   
hand just as I was about to fall? That's when I fell in love with you. Words could never   
describe how much I care about you.  
  
  
  
Tai  
You're wonderful Matt. I hate your dad for telling you different, he doesn't   
understand at all. Neither does Sora, she was so sure I liked her, it made me sick. I know   
how hurt you were in the digital world when I rescued her from Etemon's pyramid. I   
want you to know: the whole time I was wishing that someone else had to do it. I love   
you, Matt; More than anything. I've been in love with you from the day we met, though I   
never acted like it. The day our digimon went Mega, and you held my hand, I knew that   
even if the prophecy was wrong, and the arrows actually killed us- I would die in peace.   
Knowing that you and I belonged to each other.   
  
  



End file.
